legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Great New Empire (GNE)
"It's hard to win Hondao. On his side - researchers, industrialists, military officers, leaders of mafia clans..." - Сaptain Harlock The Great New Empire(GNE) is a group made by Baalbeck The organization created Hondao, for the destruction of the worlds. Members Main Members of The Great New Empire * Hondao(Leader) * Jacqueline Natla (Second in Command) * Tso Lan(Third in Command) * Bigs (Fourth in Command) * Tan-Sun Moon(Fifth in Command) * Zao (Sixth in Command) * Elder Brother Honghuo (Seventh in Command) * Oghtar (Eighth in Command) * Savanti Romero (Ninth in Command) * Alex Wesker (Scientist) * Herzog Schlange (Scientist) * Xerx Mephistopheles (Scientist) * Fabius Bile (Scientist) * Brain Drain (Scientist) * Maahox (Scientist) * Professor Jakus Maezono(Scientist) * Porky Minch (Scientist) * Fang Zi Jing (Scientist) * Linea (Scientist) * Doctor Hell (Scientist) * Henry Masterson (Scientist) * Jarvis Babbit (Scientist) * Lordgenome (Scientist) * Creeper (Scientist) * Professor Gill (Scientist) * Dr. Schechter (Scientist) * Toxzon (Scientist) * General Skunk (General) * Nyssa Raatko (General) * General Cryptor (General) * General Mikiel (General) * Da'kyll(General) * General Maxilla (General) * Nergal Meslamstea (General) * Steeljaw (General) * Marc Antony (General) * Temutai (General) * Azul the Cerulean (General) * Ragnar (General) * Zurgane (General) * Berg Cats (General) * Count Brocken (General) * Ecliptor (General) * Samukai (General) * Pir'Oth Ix (General) * Naraku (General) * Raoh (General) * Erron Black (Mercenary) * Stinkor (Mercenary) * Silver Back (Mercenary) * Antonio (Mercenary) * Mig (Mercenary) * Benglo (Mercenary) * Storm Shadow (Mercenary) * Khyber (Mercenary) * Verminous Skumm (Mercenary) * Liam McCracken (Mercenary) * Nephestis (Mercenary) * Master Fnog (other members) * Flowey (other members) * Validus (other members) * Olga, Queen of Cossacks (other members) * Raina (other members) * Massive (other members) * Mondo the Magician (other members) * Captain Soto (other members) * Black Lance (other members) * Persuader (other members) * Doodlebug (other members) * Pyhton (other members) * Ragdoll (other members) * Masato (other members) * Yondu (other members) * Bluefur (other members) * Taffu Gang (other members) * Or'naxt (other members) * Fightoe (other members) * Reacher Gilt (other members) * Mirloc (other members) * Miratrix (other members) * Kokatorimon (other members) * Gluto (other members) * Junjie (other members) * Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow (other members) * Cinder (other members) * Robo-manus (other members) * Odin (other members) * Mommy Fortuna (other members) * Gwi (other members) * Livewire (other members) * Mane-iac (other members) * Sir Slicer (other members) * Enerjak (other members) * Blothgarr (other members) * Hannibal Chau (other members) * Master Cylinder (other members) * Ixis Naugus (other members) * Manfred Von Carma (other members) * Ustanak (other members) * Ni Chang (other members) * Shadow Legion (foot soldiers) * Tianhou Troops (foot soldiers) * Nindroids (foot soldiers) * Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Fluing Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Kazakh Troops (foot soldiers) * Pit Drones (foot soldiers) * Shamblers (foot soldiers) * Shock Trooppers (foot soldiers) * Voltigores (foot soldiers) * Tlak'kahn (foot soldiers) * Golgoth Guards (foot soldiers) * Loogies (foot soldiers) * Zumb'ul (foot soldiers) * Mau (foot soldiers) * Rottens (foot soldiers) * Grox (foot soldiers) * Galactor soldiers (foot soldiers) * Black Birds (foot soldiers) * Nocturnus clan Troops (foot soldiers) * Loxatl (foot soldiers) * Naraku's Demon army (foot soldiers) * Grimm (foot soldiers) Kaijū: * Not-Moguera * Not-Hedora * Not-MechaGodzilla * Not -Gezora * Not -Varan * Not-Baragon * Not -Gygan * Gargantuan * El Gusano Gigante * Emperor Dragon * Prehisteria Vehicles: Beluga F Pulverizer Armored Vehicle Sovkhoz Я Missile Mobile Flying Battleship "Orion" Allies: Hell Councils Theo Galavan Gol Archeron Maya Archeron King Shark Princess Morbucks Category:Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Social Darwinist Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dark Empires Category:The Dreaded Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slavers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Public Enemies